


Emotionless

by Slayerz1266



Category: Fran Bow (Video Game), Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: There are way too many characters in this omg, is it really THAT BAD to commit arson- I mean-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayerz1266/pseuds/Slayerz1266
Kudos: 5





	1. I'm not insane, I'm just a kid.

Prologue:

Lil' peek at what's gonna be happening in chapter one ;)

Emotionless is a story based on the two completely separate games; Sally Face and Fran Bow, but combined into one universe, giving us our main character (for the most part) Sally Bow Dagenhart. A young kid living with their Aunt Grace, who took them in after the murder of their parents, which after 4 years, remains unsolved, and has recently been set as a cold case. The murders had taken place in New Jersey on a cool August night in their standard looking house in the suburbs, but after the fact, Sally and Grace had moved away as quickly as possible, and the stress of both situations sent Sally into a "psychosis like state" which most of us would call trauma, but the "therapy office" was actually a human experiments lab based on the use of drugs and surgeries that would effect one's brain. In order to escape, Sally would have to endure the pain, and take all of the medicine they were given. With good attitude, they would be able to escape with minimal damage to them self. Not only mentally, but physically, and emotionally too.

(This is super short because I really don't have much to establish in the first place, and I don't want to go and spoil the entire thing, so uh-)


	2. Divided and Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must have been delusional when I wrote this because the second sentence "He's not a good rotten man" what-?  
> Anyways, enjoy this thingy thing.  
> Edit: DID I EVEN PROOFREAD THIS???

Picture it, I'm just an eleven-year-old sitting in the mental hospital with no one to talk to but my own head. 

I'm slowly going crazy sitting here, but the doctor won't let me leave! He's a not good man, and all he does is assign me to more of this stupid medicine!

-

Why would I need medicine? I'm not crazy! _At least, not yet..._

I sit up on the edge of the rock hard bed with floral print sheets and a single thin blanket, which, if you wanted to know, does NOT keep in ANY heat at all!

I'd be fine with it if they didn't keep my room at -3 kabillion degrees!!! It could be worse though, I could be dead, hell, I could be dead right now!

No, that's not right, I wouldn't be HERE if I was dead... Maybe I am cray after all.....

They pause for a moment, puzzled by a small slip of paper that someone must've dropped, or planted, in the middle of their room.

Hey, what's this? Picking it up and examining it, Sally concluded it was just the ripped part of the medicine bottle they have lying on the bedside table that's just a hair taller than the bed frame itself.

"Sally, are you up child? It's time for your appointment" the nurse's voice called out from beyond the thick wooden door that sits, waiting to be opened.

"I wonder if today the door will take me out of this place and back home..." I ask myself as I open the door, but to no avail, as the door just leads into the hallway leading to the nurse's small office just outside of the main corridor. 

I held back my saddened groan as I began to walk my way past the office, into the center area, and into the "appointment room".

"Am I getting more pills today, or am I finally going home? Please tell me it's the second one!

"No, no, Sally. You're still not better. We must continue until you are stable!" 

The nurse's true to seeps through her cover-up voice as she almost aggressively pushes me into the room, and closes the door behind me.

Hopping onto the same old bed-like sitting area, I begin to closely examine my surroundings for any ways to escape.

Just as the doctor walks in I see the wallpaper's worn in a small area revealing a small gray thing that leads into pitch blackness.

I snap my gaze back to the doctor to not look suspicious, so he may not notice my way out.

"Hello Sally, I hope you're having a good day today?"

Why does he always ask it like a question. Like, I get he's asking me, but that sounds like something you should state to someone so they can reply after, not something to ask...

"I'm alright I guess. I miss Aunt grace..."

"I understand you miss her Sally, but you cannot leave until you are better..." he pauses for a brief moment and jots something down on the paper he put in the clipboard.

"Now Sally, how do you feel right now?" he asks the same bold question every few days. I usually say the same thing, "I'm fine" but this time, I decided it's time I stop playing nice and tell him how I truly feel.

"I want to leave! I'm not crazy, and you know it! I can see it in your eyes every time you hand those corrupt nurses those pills! I don't want it anymore, let me go home to Aunt Grace!"

The doctor jots something down on his clipboard, and looks up at me with a distinct kind, but controlling glare.

"Yes, yes, Sally. I know you want to eave, but you should not call the nurses names, they take care of you!"

I give him a quick glance and start playing with my short blue pigtails that hand on either side of my face.

"I knew you were going to just say that. You never say anything other than the same three things, and leave me with pills. It's like you're not talking to me, you're talking at me and you expect me to just comply obediently."

"No Sally, I just don't want you being rude to the nurses." he says back after a short while.

I roll my eyes, he gets up, gives the nurse my pills, and the same tormenting cycle begins again. 

I will escape, all I have to do is wait five more days. No one here will ever see me again.

* * *

**November 19th 1984**

The patient seems to have heightened hormone levels. Maybe a side effect of the new medicine? Maybe just puberty... Either way she's becoming more and more rebellious by the day, and she's starting to figure it out... I've always hated that Sally-Face brat, kid gives me the creeps with that ugly prosthetic mask it always wears...

Patient Number: 00012912834712626482.367

Diagnostics: Psychosis, extreme P.T.S.D. and mental trauma.

Behavior: Bad, new rebellious attitude.

Treatment: #0196

* * *

> Is 00012912834712626482.367 ready for #0196 testing yet?

Not yet, Sally's developed a new "style". We may have to abort #0196 and begin test #00001. <

> No! It's too dangerous yet, besides. I have a plan... We are going to break that kid.

What's in it for me? <

> Don't worry, you don't have to do a thing.

Perfect. <

> Make sure the kid takes the new medicine. Give 'em a double dose, just to knock 'em out for awhile...

Trust me, they won't be awake, I'll give you three days at best. <

> That's exactly what I needed to hear.

* * *

It's finally the day, I'm going to escape this stupid place. In five minutes the nurse is going to knock on my door, and I am going to go into the pitch black gray thing and get out of here once and for all.

"Sally, it's time for your appointment!"

"Okay, just a moment, please."

This is going to be the last time I write in you, journal... As long as everything goes to plan, that is...

I walked out of my room, the same old thing and into the appointment room...

"Hello Sally, take a seat, please."

What? He's already in here? He's never in here before me! What's going on!?

I thought as I sat down on the therapy bed thing and started to play with my hair.

"Sally, a little birdie told me you were planning on leaving this building. Am I correctly informed?" he looked at me with knowing eyes, it was creepy... How did he know I wanted to escape? Except for me saying it all the time, but that's besides the point!

"No! Who told you that?" A genuine question... Who told him I wanted to leave!?

"Well, while you were eating your dinner, the nurse was cleaning your room, and found your diary open on the bed." he looked at me, and squinted a little. He's quite intimidating despite being just a normal looking old man.

"You can't do that! That's invasion on my privacy! Plus, I wrote no such thing in my diary!" My plans are going down the drain at this point. What am I going to do? Hopefully they don't know about the gray tunnel!

"Sally... Don't lie to me. The nurses don't lie to me, now why are you?"

"You know why! I hate being here! It's stupid, and why do you keep me in this isolated nothing place! I can't even go outside, I can't even talk to the other kids for longer than half an hour, and better yet, they don't even know what I'm talking about because I'm not cra-" 

The doctor suddenly cuts me off in an angry tone.

"Sally Bow Dagenhart! You cannot talk about the other kids that way! You will take your new medicine, and you will go into your room! You're lucky I'm even letting you keep that diary!

"I won't take those pills! You can't make me! This is definitely illegal and wrong and you know it! You can't just use me as your test subject! My parents are dead and all everybody does is yell at me and force me to do the same thing everyday! It's never enough for you guys! Wake up, appointment every five days, eat, go into my room, eat, go back into my room, eat, go back and sleep! Repeat, repeat, repeat! I'm sick of it! I'm not going to do anything you say, because you don't own me, and you're not my guardian!"

Then I saw something whir at me out of the corner of my right eye.

That's when everything went black...


End file.
